Existence
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: Is he really exist? Or is he not? *warning* few genderbend character n OC


**A quick though came to me when I was playing KnB game. Oh I love games! It gives me inspiration to think! Thank you! :P Anyway this is another feels story, again! *evil laugh* so if you hate feels, I warn you to stop reading and don't proceed if u can't handle it. If you insist, then have your way. (KnB isn't mine, k?)**

**Ps: Ao**_**x**_**fem!Kaga, Hyuga**_**x**_**Aida, *maybe Mido**_**x**_**fem!Takao* n other ship that I haven't stated….yet…**

I was never there.

I never played any single match.

I was never been seen by anyone.

I was…. Never exist.

Yet, how did he notice me? Why is he the only one who yet treat me like I'm exist? Nobody want to come near him after he met me. Although he never been bullied, people seems scared to talk with him. Yet, I feel happy.

"Yo Tetsu. Basketball training again? How 'bout one-on-one with me?"

"Aomine-kun, it's late right now. You should be home by now." "I could say the same to you. Come 'on, just one round and I'll go." "Uhh… if you say so, one round then."

We both always do this every night. He ratter stay late at school just to play basketball with me than going home and study but I enjoy it. We both love basketball and although we don't really have much common, we still become best friend and he always hang out with me. He remind me of someone though. The name sounds familiar but I can't recall the person.

How do we met? It all started on spring. It was 8:00 pm. I was there. I don't even remember when I was there. I'm just there all along, everyday, playing basketball alone. While I'm practicing my shooting, a 'familiar' sounds calling me. "Hey kid! It's late right now. You should be home by now." I turn. His face remind me of someone I know but I can't recall. "I'm sorry, I'll be going soon." "Well you better be hurry because I have to lock this gym right now." "Just a little more." Before I was be able to shoot the ball, someone steal it from me. "Ah. What are you doing?" "Well I'm bored waiting for you to get out so how 'bout playing one-on-one with me?" "If I win, you should stop your practicing and go home and-" "-If I win, I can practice until when I feel I want to go home." "Hey! Not fair!" "Seems fair to me." "Ugh. Fine. Whoever score first win." And we start the game.

*After the game [_Imagine it, I'm suck at writing movement_]*

"Yes! I win!" "You are really strong, stranger." "Hey don't call me that! Name Aomine Takashi. What's yours, kid?" "Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you. As I promise, I'll leave right away." But to where? I have nowhere to go. I don't have a home. The gym is my home. "Hey kid, I never meet you before. Are you new here?" "I'm student here and I'm not a kid, Aomine-kun." Aomine-kun? Sounds familiar. But who is it? "Aha, sorry 'bout that. Your name Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I never heard 'bout you. What club are you in, Tetsu?" "Basketball club, and don't call me Tetsu." "Man you really stingy. Basketball club? I'm in the same club too! But I never heard about you. What string are you in? I'm in 1st string." "I'm…. in 1st string too…." "Eh? ... EHHHH?! Really? But your name never came out in the list though." "I'm unnoticeable to people. You the first person have ever notice me." "Woah, so are you some kind of a ghost?" "That's rude, Aomine-kun. I'm not a ghost." Or am I? I don't know. "Whatever. Man your shooting are really bad. How long have you practicing your shoot anyway? It's like your first time of playing basketball though." "I'm just good at passing. I already practice shooting since…" Since when? Why I can't remember? "Since I was here…" When I was here anyway? I'm so confused. "Uhh… ok. Well, since no one here, I can teach you how to shoot." "Thanks but no thanks. I prefer learn it myself." "Self-centred type ehh?" "I should get going now. Thanks for the offer, Aomine-kun." "Hah. Well right now it's really REALLY late, maybe we can walk hom-" The gym went silent. "… Tetsu? Hmm… he must be in a hurry. Well now no one's here, I can practicing as much as I want! Tomorrow is Saturday so I can sleep until noon!"

*10:45 pm, Aomine resident*

Takashi POV

I slowly open the door. I don't want to wake up my parents. While I'm on the way walking slowly to my room, a sudden figure were standing in front of me. "A GHOST!" "You saying your dad is a ghost?" "Uhh…. Haha…. Hi dad…." I nervously laugh. "What are you doing at this hour?" "Umm…. Have midnight snack?" "And what with those shoes and the ball?" "Just want to… bring it….along?" "And why your body is sweaty?" "Because… I just got back? Ahaha…." "How many times do I have to tell you 'BACK BEFORE 9'?!" "Dad I'm sorry I just training with my friend." "Until this late? If you do this one more time I'll have to grounded you a month!" "Dad! Don't do it! Ok I promise I'll be back early. Just don't grounded me. Please?" "You're a difficult kid you know." "Just like his dad." We both turn. "Taiga your awake?" "I can't sleep since I heard u both quartering out here. Welcome home, Takashi." "I'm home…." "Taiga I'm sorry, but our son just got back THIS LATE and I'm freaking worry, you know?" "Daiki sweetie, it's not even midnight yet, and you both might wake the neighbourhood up if I hadn't stop you both." "Taiga you spoil the kid too much. He need to be disciplined." "Sweetie I know you are tired, why don't you wash your face and go to sleep? Just let go of him this time, ok?" "*sign* you're lucky mom is here right now, but not next time, Takashi. You heard me?" "Yes dad." Whew. Thank goodness mom is here. If not I have to battle with my dad much longer. "Thanks mom. You saved me." "Takashi, listen to your dad, ok? I know you are a grown boy but you are still our child. Parents worrying their child is a usual thing." "Ok mom. I'm sorry. I promise I won't came home late again." "That's my boy! Now go and bath, I don't want you to fall sick." "Got it mom." As I rush to my room. Man I'm deadly tired. The practicing really pays me off. Now I can sleep soundly.

After done all my things, I went to bed. The kid pop out from my mind all of the sudden. Kuroko Tetsuya ehh? How come his name never came out from the school? I wonder. But everything become blank when I fell asleep.

**This is just a quick though when reading other people making KnB short comic. IDK why this story has pull me to keep continue it. I has other works too! Damn every time all these short stories hits me, I'll always write it cool then I had no idea how to end it *insert censored word* well, that's all from me now. I'll try to write 2 (or maybe 3 stories) one at a time… I update very slow so don't make too high hope from me but I still need your support. Till here I write! Chu~**


End file.
